Anonyma
by Syreneh
Summary: Ella no quería que la conociera. Cuando le preguntó la primera vez que se encontraron, le dijo que su nombre no era importante. Que le podía llamar como le placiera. Por alguna razón, quería permanecer en el anonimato. Y por alguna razón a él no le molestó. Este fic participa en el reto "Brujos/as y muggles" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Disclaimer:**_ El universo de Harry Potter pertenece, duh, a la talentosisima J.K. Rowling, y por ende no a mi. Esta historia, sin embargo, es mia, ademas de algunos personajes que veran por ahi.

¡Hola! Les vengo con una historia un poco (mucho) diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada, pero me viene una idea a la mente y no lo puedo evitar. ¡Que la termine en dos dias, jo, y soy una vaga!

Oh, y el nombre no esta mal escrito, sino que es esa su escritura en latin, y he decidido que asi me gusta mas.

Este fic participa en el reto **_"Brujos/as y muggles"_** del foro_** La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

_**Anonyma**_

...

Nunca supo su nombre.

Conoció tantos detalles íntimos sobre ella, como sus ojos oscuros se arrugaban en las esquinas cuando sonreía. No se permitía hacerlo muy seguido, sonreír. Así que cuando sucedía uno de esos momentos, no podía evitar grabarlo a fuego en su memoria. Sabía que su piel olía a melocotón, y sus labios eran como la misma seda en contra de su piel. Sabía a cerezas, y a cigarro, y a tequila, pero cuando le besaba, era como si intentara succionar hasta el último aliento de sus pulmones hasta llegar a su alma. Algunas veces no sabía donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro.

Pero sí sabía la forma en que su cuerpo ronroneaba bajo su toque, suplicándole por encontrar todos sus secretos. Memorizó cada una de sus curvas, descubriendo nuevos puntos de placer cada vez que se entregaba a él. Era como su mapa del tesoro, y le guiaba a una montaña de oro cual pirata navegaba los interminables océanos en su búsqueda. Conocía la forma en que gemía con suavidad su nombre cada vez que se adentraba en ella, y sabía que encajaban juntos como si hubiera sido diseñada con él en mente.

Sabía que había ocasiones en las que le gustaba tomarse las cosas con calma, alargar el momento y hacerlo durar. Y sabía, también, que otras ocasiones no podía esperar; que necesitaba que le curara esa insaciable comezón dentro de ella, follar tan duro y tan rápido, que no sería capaz de caminar al día siguiente. Conocía sus posiciones preferidas, sabía exactamente que decir para encenderla con un simple _click,_ y sabía cómo lucía al alcanzar el éxtasis.

Sabía todo eso sobre ella.

Pero su nombre no llegó a formar parte de esa lista.

Ella no quería que la conociera. Cuando le preguntó la primera vez que se encontraron, le dijo que su nombre no era importante. Que le podía llamar como le placiera. Por alguna razón, quería permanecer en el anonimato. Y por alguna razón a él no le molestó.

Mira el periódico en sus manos, y lee las palabras en la página una y otra vez hasta que sus ojos no pueden ya enfocarse, y su estómago decide que quiere regurgitar su contenido. Antes de saberlo, esta trastabillando hacia el retrete, aferrándose a el con desesperación mientras vomita su almuerzo. Había sido una muy buena comida. Un emparedado relleno de cada tipo de carne conocida por el hombre y coronado con cada cosa que halló a su alcance.

_Un puto desperdicio._

Cuando su estomago se rinde y acepta que ya no hay nada que devolver, se pone de pie y anda sin prisa hasta su cama, donde colapsa en un arranque de desesperación. No se encuentra capaz de pensar en lo que acaba de leer, por lo que se sienta ausente, mirando a la pared en blanco. Segundos, minutos, quizá horas pasan así. No conoce ya el paso del tiempo. Pero eventualmente escucha una voz familiar.

—Hey, Canuto, ¿estás listo?

Mira por sobre su hombro y ahí está James en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, su mano descansando en la perilla mientras lo observa con curiosidad.

—Sí —jadea, su voz rota y áspera. Parece como si hubiera pasado las últimas horas gritando. Pero apenas a dicho palabra en lo que va de la mañana.

Arranca el artículo que leía en el periódico y lo dobla hasta convertirlo en un pequeño cuadrado que guarda en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Entonces se levanta aletargado, como si el agotamiento emocional que sufre se hubiera filtrado por entre sus poros, dejándole inestable. Al pasar a James, siente como su mirada recae sobre él por un momento antes de finalmente preguntar: — ¿Está todo bien? Te ves como mierda.

—No me siento demasiado bien —masculla mientras camina a la entrada.

El gato de Lily, Elvendork, corretea hacia Sirius emocionado, restregándose contra sus piernas como si pensara que es hora de comer o ir de paseo. Le palmea la cabeza ausentemente, demasiado distraído en sus propios pensamientos para pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Le escucha ronronear lejanamente mientras se asegura de que tiene las llaves del auto que acaban de comprar, debido a la guerra el transporte _muggle_ es ahora el medio más seguro de transporte, y trastabilla hasta llegar a su amado y usado Chevy. Al abrir sus respectivas puertas, James sugiere que sería mejor que él conduzca, y Sirius no encuentra ni la energía para formular una protesta en su contra. Por lo que le lanza las llaves por sobre el carro y cambian de lugares, él deslizándose ahora en el asiento de pasajeros.

Tan solo mira por la ventana mientras James inicia la ignición. Finalmente, después de un momento, James suspira. —Podríamos olvidarnos de esto, ¿sabes? Si no quieres hacerlo.

Tan solo sacude la cabeza y le dice que está bien, _él _está bien. Que quiere hacerlo, dice. Pero no está bien, no podría estar más alejado de bien.

James duda, de seguro que sabe ya lo que piensa. Aunque lo niegue, su corazón está siempre a la vista de todos, y nunca ha sido de los que intentan esconder y reprimir sus emociones. Y James le puede leer como a un puñetero libro. Pero por alguna razón decide ignorar su mentira. Quizá piensa que eventualmente se rendirá y le dirá lo que pasa. Es lo que casi siempre ocurre.

Salen de la entrada al fin, conduciendo por las calles londinenses rumbo a casa de algún conocido de James. Tiene una fiesta de compromiso durante la tarde o algo, y James le pidió que lo acompañara pues Lily se hallaba fuera de la ciudad. Le dijo que le encantaría, habría alcohol y música después de todo, y lo había dicho de verdad entonces. Ahora solo quería enterrar su cabeza en la arena. Pero James era siempre tan paciente y comprensivo cuando le solía acompañar a un evento de sus padres, los desgraciados de sus padres, que esto es lo mínimo que puede hacer. No quería parecer un imbécil antisocial o algo.

Al llegar a una luz roja y parar detrás de una interminable línea de tráfico, sus ojos se detienen en un letrero. Es una florería, mirándolo, llamando su nombre, le pregunta a James si le puede dar un minuto, y se orilla a un lado de la calle, inseguro de lo que está a punto de hacer, pero dejándole tomar sus propias decisiones. Cuando pone un pie dentro de la florería, es asaltado por la fuerte fragancia de la gran variedad de flores. Para ser honesto no tiene ni idea de porque está ahí, después de todo puede convocar un ramo con su varita, es un sencillo hechizo; pero algo le decía que no era eso lo que venía a hacer ahí.

Camina alrededor de la tienda un rato, tratando de tomar una decisión, una joven mujer con corto cabello rubio se acerca después de un tiempo de vagar por los pasillos y pregunta: — ¿Hay algo en lo que le pudiera ayudar, señor?

Le devuelve la mirada de sus ojos grises llenos de confusión durante un minuto, como si hubiera olvidado que había ahí alguien más además de él. —Sí, estoy… estoy buscando algo. Pero no se qué es lo que quiero.

Sonríe con calidez, y eso de alguna manera logra hacerle sentir incluso peor. No merece su amabilidad. —Bueno, te puedo dar unas sugerencias si así lo deseas —le dice —. ¿Son flores para una persona en especial, o alguna ocasión en particular?

Se gira a ver el sinfín de coloridas flores frente a sí. Traga con lentitud, y finalmente dice las palabras que han rebotado en su mente todo el día, dificultándole el concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa. —Alguien murió —se las maneja para decir.

Ella frunce el ceño y ofrece unas palabras de consuelo, diciendo lo mucho que lamenta escuchar eso. — ¿Así que buscas algo para un funeral? —asume —. Blanco es el color del luto en muchas culturas y religiones. Me encantaría ayudarte a crear un ramo exquisito. Puedes escoger lirios que tenemos por aquí —señala a su derecha —. Los lirios simbolizan vida, por lo que a muchas personas les gusta incluirlas como una forma de honrar la vida del fallecido. Por supuesto, tenemos rosas que representan amor. Y también tenemos muchos otros tipos de donde escoger, como crisantemos, gladiolas, o claveles…

Las palabras de la muchacha parecen fluir a través de él, y cierra los ojos con fuerza, tratando de recordar una conversación que tuvo una vez…

_Está de pie en su cocina, usando solo su vieja y usada ropa interior, batiendo algunos huevos. Ella está frente a él, mirándole con algo de asombro quizá, de pie con tan solo una de sus camisas blancas, demasiado grandes para ella, cubriéndola. Puede ver con claridad la curva de sus pechos, sus pezones canela tirantes contra el material. Cuando se estira para tomar un vaso de uno de los gabinetes, la camisa se levanta un poco por detrás, dejando a la vista su hermoso y redondo trasero._

_Como amaba ese trasero de ella, tan suave, como almohadas debajo de sus manos cada vez que agarraba uno de sus suculentos cachetes. Y la manera en que se mueve cuando esta a horcajadas sobre su regazo, algunas veces tan lento como si fuera de miel, volviéndolo loco. Pero en otras ocasiones se mueve con intensión, brincando sobre él como si fuera a explotar si se detiene._

_Siente como se pone duro ante la imagen, deseando tomarla justo ahí en su cocina. Está seguro de que aun no han estrenado esa habitación, y estaría más que gustoso de cambiarlo. Cuando ella se da la vuelta, espera ver una sinuosa sonrisa en su rostro, como si supiera exactamente lo que causa en él. Pero en cambio, se le ve pensativa mientras se sirve algo de jugo de naranja._

_Después de tomar un trago, pregunta. — ¿Conoces esa canción? ¿La de _"If I die Young **(1)**"?

_Honestamente, no sabe a dónde quiere ir con esta conversación, pero está seguro de que morirá joven si no puede encargarse en este preciso momento de controlar su erección. Sabe que ya han tenido sexo dos veces esa mañana, antes incluso de salir de la cama, ¿pero que puede decir? Nunca se encuentra satisfecho cuando se trata de ella, como si no importara cuantas veces la consumiera, pues aun se siente vacio por dentro. La quiere cada maldito segundo de cada maldito día. Quizá sea una adicción._

_Se acomoda incomodo detrás de la isla, tratando de pensar en cosas desagradables que le ayuden a controlarse. —Sí, la he escuchado, ¿por qué?_

—_La odio —dice con total naturalidad._

— _¿Por qué? —repite. No es común que tengan una conversación así, no es sobre eso su relación. Por lo general solo dejan que sus cuerpos hagan la charla. Esta es la primera vez que se queda a dormir después._

_Se encoge de hombros indiferente. —Creo que la letra es estúpida —declara._

—_Me gusta la letra —desacuerda él._

_Pero ella solo sacude la cabeza, citando la canción. —_"If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down in a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song… **(2)**"

—_Es bonito, ¿no?_

—_No, es una mierda. Si muero joven, joder si muero mañana, ¿Por qué demonios querría que alguien hiciera eso? ¿Recuéstame en una cama de rosas? ¿Es en serio? No es tu jodida luna de miel; tan solo moriste, imbécil. ¿Sabes que quiero?_

_Sirius sacude la cabeza lentamente._

—_Quiero que me incineren, tiren mis cenizas por sobre un puente, y terminen con eso. No quiero gente alrededor cantando cursis canciones de amor, ¡Por el amor de Dios! Estoy muerta. No hará ninguna diferencia para entonces. Guárdense el aliento._

_No está seguro de que fue lo que inició la conversación, pero solo la observa durante ínfimos segundos, tratando de pensar en algo apropiado para decir. Abre su boca, pero ella mira súbitamente a la comida frente a ambos y suspira. —No tengo tanta hambre, en realidad. Creo que tomaré una ducha si no te importa —dice finalmente._

—_No, está bien —responde._

_Y la mira alejarse, tratando de absorber lo que acaba de pasar. Quizá debió decir algo. Solo que no sabe que es lo que tenía que haber dicho._

Mira todas esas rosas y lirios y crisantemos frente a él, y se siente más enfermo que nunca. ¿Qué está haciendo ahí? Hace lo que se supone debe hacer, lo que la sociedad dice que debe hacer. ¿Presentar sus respetos con flores? Ella odiaba las jodidas flores. Quería ser tirada de un maldito puente.

Agradece a la señorita por su ayuda pero sale de la florería con las manos vacías, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Siente como si veinte diferentes pares de manos se aferraran alrededor de su garganta, impidiendo el paso del aire. La culpa le empapa como una ola, y lo único que pasa por su mente es que esa conversación fue una especie de grito de ayuda. No entiende porque no dijo nada. ¿Por qué estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en su trasero y las cosas que podría hacer con su cuerpo?

Debería de haber dicho algo, joder.

Se sienta de nuevo en el lado de pasajeros de su auto y da un portazo, deseando tirar y romper y golpear todo a su paso.

—De acuerdo, he tratado de no ser un pesado sobre esto porque pareces molesto, ¿pero qué mierda sucede? ¿Qué está mal contigo, joder? —James finalmente demanda, explotando.

—Necesito que me dejes en algún sitio —le dice —. No puedo ir a la fiesta de compromiso. Lo siento. Te lo compensare en otra ocasión, lo juro. Pero ahora no puedo, no ahora.

James solo sacude la cabeza y enciende el motor, preguntándole a donde ir. Le dice el nombre del cementerio donde sabe ha sido sepultada en contra de sus deseos. Y finalmente está de pie frente a una lapida, la que le indicaron pertenece a ella.

No es anónima, después de todo.

Tiene un nombre, y un cumpleaños, y amigos, y familia. Cosas que nunca supo de ella. Cosas de las que nunca hablaron.

Cae de rodillas, un nudo formándose en su garganta al recordar la primera vez que se conocieron, hará poco más de dos semanas.

_Estaban en un club en Londres con James, Lily y Remus. Ellos sabían que quería emborracharse y tan solo pasársela bien porque había estado de mal humor ese día. Se había topado con una ex novia, y el verla seguir adelante, superarlo y ser tan feliz sin él, hizo que alguna herida se abriera en lo profundo de su corazón._

_Se siente enojado y herido de nuevo. Pero sobre todo se siente solo. Y odia sentirse solo._

_En algún momento de la noche, Remus señaló a una chica al del otro lado del bar que ocasionalmente había estado mandando miradas en su dirección. Y por lo que podían ver, estaba sola. Y Sirius tenía ya suficiente alcohol en las venas para darle una confianza que normalmente no ostentaría en una situación como esta. Pasea hacia ella casualmente, buscando una mejor vista de la chica. Era hermosa, no había duda de eso: cabello azabache que caía en largas ondas, brillando como una fresca capa de asfalto en un ardiente día de verano, piel del color del caramelo, ojos marrones, y un lunar en su pómulo derecho._

—_Hey —le dice, observándola mientras se voltea para verlo, levantando una de sus cejas —. Noté que estabas mirándonos a mis amigos y a mí, por lo que pensé en ser un caballero y venir a presentarme. Soy Sirius Black._

_Ella vuelve el rostro hacia su bebida. —Sé quién eres, Black —murmulla._

_El chico sonríe, orgulloso de tener una reputación que le preceda. —Bien, entonces creo que lo único justo sería que yo conozca el tuyo. Dime, ¿tienes un nombre? —bromea después de aclararse la garganta._

— _¿No tenemos todos uno?_

_Se encoge de hombros. —Es decir, por todo lo que se, tus padres podría haberte llamado _"Hey, tú"_ o _"Esa que esta por allá",_ o algo._

_La chica ni siquiera esboza una sonrisa, claramente no impresionada._

—_Así que… ¿nada? ¿No me dirás tu nombre?_

—_Nop —dice ella, vaciando de un trago lo que resta de su bebida._

_Le esta yendo de maravilla, piensa amargamente. Quizá lo mejor sería que se largara, pues es obvio que no está interesada. Pero es terco como ninguno, y su herido ego de macho no se lo permite. Así que insiste._

— _¿Me dejarías al menos invitarte un trago?_

_Ante esto, deja escapar una carcajada incrédula. — ¿Tienes al menos la edad suficiente para comprarme un trago?_

_No, no la tiene. Pero no lo dice. Conoce al chico detrás de la barra, y no le pedirá identificación. En cambio, saca su cartera, aunque eso del dinero _muggle _aun se le resista y dice: — ¿Qué estas bebiendo?_

_Le mira por un momento, como si su misma existencia le exasperara. Finalmente, se rinde; pone los ojos en blanco y le acerca su vaso. —Tequila en las rocas._

— _¿Eso es todo?_

—_Eso es todo —afirma ella._

_Llama la atención del barman y ordena bebidas para ambos. Ella prácticamente inhala la suya de nuevo, haciendo una mueca mientras el fuego baja por su garganta. Él toma un trago de la suya. —Así que, ¿estás aquí sola?_

—_Haces muchas preguntas —responde, con una enigmática sonrisa y mirando en otra dirección._

—Y_ tú no respondes muchas._

—_No estoy en busca de conversación —dice francamente, mirándolo a los ojos para medir su reacción y volviendo a dejar vagar la vista por el bar._

_Sirius mira a las personas cerca de la barra. Nadie les está prestando atención, y no es como si le importara. Por lo que se inclina sobre ella, acercando sus labios a su oído. —Quizá yo no estoy en busca de conversación tampoco._

_Ante esto se voltea por completo hacia él, mirándolo de arriba abajo, comiéndoselo con los ojos. —En serio, ¿cuántos años tienes? —dice cuando sus ojos se detienen de nuevo en su joven rostro._

—_Veinte. ¿Cuántos tienes tú?_

—_Más que eso —es todo lo que dice —. Y créeme, no soy la clase de chica que querrías llevar a casa._

— _¿Y por qué es eso? —pregunta._

_Lo mira como si contemplara algo, para decir: —Simplemente no lo soy._

—_Tengo que discernir en eso —él dice simplemente, tomando otro trago de su bebida._

— _¿Por qué es que cuando una mujer le dice a un chico que no está interesada, la desea más? ¿Su ego? ¿Su orgullo? ¿Quieren probarse algo a sí mismos?_

_Sirius no lo sabe, sobre todo ya que ella no está siendo especialmente cooperativa, pero siente su confianza inflarse aun más que antes. El alcohol quizá tiene algo que ver con eso, también. Por lo que contesta con sinceridad. —Probablemente es todo eso. Nunca puedo rechazar un reto, pero algo en mi interior me dice que tú vales la pena._

—_Oh, ¿en serio? —parece casi divertida por la respuesta._

—_En serio._

—_Entonces tienes unos instintos de mierda —ella dice, tomando su bolsa —. Fumo. ¿Es eso un problema?_

_Sacude su cabeza. —No. Así que debo suponer que el que yo fume tampoco representa un problema, ¿no?_

_Insinúa una sonrisa y regresa a su previa posición, empinándose lo que quedaba de su última bebida. —No me quedo después. Nada de acurrucarse, nada de cursis sobrenombres, y definitivamente nada de esa mierda de hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos. Y, no te apegues porque solo estoy interesada en la parte física de una relación, y no soporto cuando los hombres se ponen melosos —lo mira una vez más —. ¿Sigues interesado?_

—_Sí —responde de inmediato —. ¿Pero cómo debo llamarte?_

—_Con cualquier puto nombre que se te ocurra. Larguémonos de aquí —insiste, deslizando su bolso sobre su hombro._

_Él paga por las bebidas y la sigue fuera del club, sin molestarse siquiera en despedirse de sus amigos._

La intención de ambos era que solo fuera cosa de una noche. Pero ella siguió regresando noche tras noche, y él continuó dándole la bienvenida a su cama sin reservaciones. Se usaban para su propio beneficio. No solo por lo físico, sino como una vía de escape. De alguna forma Sirius siempre supo que trataba de huir de algo, quizá incluso de ella misma. Pero él intentaba también huir de algo. Huir de la soledad que consumía su corazón.

Y rompió sus reglas, porque se apegó muy rápido. Demasiado.

Ansiaba su contacto todo el tiempo, pero parte de él quería más. Quería conocerla. Preguntar cosas sobre su vida; lo que la hacía feliz, lo que no, lo que la hacía reír, y lo que la hacía llorar.

Quiso saber tantas cosas. Pero nunca preguntó. Nunca dijo una maldita palabra. No era parte del acuerdo que tenían, después de todo.

Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, las cosas serían diferentes. Quizá si lo hubiera hecho, no habría tenido que tomar una botella llena de píldoras y tragarlas con una botella entera de tequila. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, no estaría ahí de pie mirando una lápida.

Quizá… solo quizá.

.

**Gemma Sendoa**

**Agosto 1955 – Marzo 1980**

**Siempre en nuestros corazones**

.

Siente como las lágrimas escosen en sus ojos, y las limpia con el dorso de su mano antes de que se derramen. Porque llorar es de maricas, y Sirius Black no es un marica.

—Lo siento tano —grazna, su corazón en la garganta —. Lamento no haber estado ahí para ti como me necesitabas.

No sabe lo que sucede después de la muerte. No sabe si puede oír o entender lo que siente y dice. Pero espera que lo haga.

Escucha de pronto una voz femenina detrás de él. Se pone de pie y se da la vuelta, sorprendido por lo que sus ojos ven. Por un momento, cree ver el rostro de un fantasma, y talla con fuerza sus ojos para tratar que la imagen desaparezca, pero sigue ahí parada cuando deja de hacerlo, luciendo confundida.

—Disculpa, ¿pero quién eres? —pregunta la chica, aferrando su bolso con precaución.

Por un momento, no encuentra su voz. — ¿Gemma? —se rompe en la última sílaba.

—No —y frunce el ceño —. Soy su hermana, Renée.

Sirius exhala profundamente, y siente su ritmo cardiaco estabilizarse. —Lo siento, eres igual a ella.

Asiente con lentitud. —La gente solía pensar que éramos gemelas. Pero no lo somos. Ella es, era, dos años mayor.

Sirius también asiente y mete sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, incómodo. —Soy Sirius. Gemma era… —se muerde los labios tratando de encontrar una palabra adecuada para describir su relación. Pero no la hay, y mucho menos ahora —, una amiga.

—No te vi en el funeral.

No escuchó del funeral. Se enteró de su muerte ese mismo día. Pero no puede decir eso. —Me hallaba fuera de la ciudad, desafortunadamente. Pero quería venir a presentar mis respetos.

Ella vuelve a asentir, satisfecha con su respuesta, y luego deposita un pequeño ramo de lirios en la tumba de su hermana. Coloca su mano contra esta, y cierra los ojos, como si recitara una oración para sus adentros. Cuando vuelve a abrir sus ojos, Sirius da un paso hacía ella. —Lamento muchísimo tu perdida. Gemma era una gran persona.

— ¿Lo era? —Renée le pregunta, y no está seguro de cómo responder a esto. Leyendo la confusión en su rostro, decide elaborar —. Pasó casi una década desde la última vez que hable con mi hermana. Por lo que era una autentica pregunta, no sarcástica

El alma se le va a los pies al escuchar esto. ¿Es que nadie que conocía podía tener una relación normal de amor y amistad con sus hermanos? —No la conocí demasiado tiempo —responde honestamente —, pero sé que lo fue.

Tenía un exterior duro, pero sabía que detrás de eso era diferente. Era un acto, un escudo que había levantado para protegerse de aquellos que se acercaran demasiado.

— ¿Sabes porque…? —toma aliento —. ¿Sabes por qué querría quitarse la vida? ¿De verdad era tan infeliz?

—Quisiera saberlo —dice con tristeza. Porque de verdad lo desea. Desearía regresar el tiempo y cambiar las cosas. Desea tantas cosas que nunca sucederán —. Como sea, las dejare solas.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —pregunta antes de que se vaya.

—Un amigo me trajo. Pero está bien, puedo pedir un taxi.

Parece meditar un momento algo. —Puedo llevarte, si quieres —dice.

Sacude la cabeza y levanta su mano en protesta. —No te preocupes. No tienes qué. Estaré bien.

—Quiero hacerlo —insiste.

Finalmente acepta, dándole la dirección de su casa. Pero en cambio, terminan en un vecindario que le es desconocido frente a una casa amarilla. — ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunta.

—Mi casa —dice silenciosa —. Lo siento, ni siquiera te pregunte si estaba bien. Y no estoy tratando de hacer algo extraño ni nada, pero estaba pensando… ¿Quieres pasar?

La mira jugar con el borde de su blusa blanca, sus manos temblando de nervios.

—No lo sé —dice inseguro, sin entender que sucede.

—Puedo hacer té —ofrece —. Es solo que… mi ex tiene a mi hijo por el fin de semana, y creo que me siento muy sola. Y pensé que como eras amigo de Gemma, podría confiar en ti. Pero ahora que digo todo esto, entiendo que se oye algo loco —sacude la cabeza y se ríe incómoda —. No importa, olvídalo, te llevaré a casa.

Pero cuando acerca su mano a la llave, la detiene. Lo mira con curiosidad. —Está bien, entraré —dice Sirius.

Algunos minutos después, están en su cocina, esperando a que el té se hiciera y sin nada que decir. — ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Gemma? —pregunta después de un rato.

—Salí con mis amigos una noche, y nos encontramos en un club —le dice la verdad.

— ¿Y eran solo amigos? ¿No se veía con nadie?

—Hasta donde yo sé, no.

La observa sacar varias tazas de un gabinete, y no puede evitar preguntarse el qué podría haber ocasionado que dejaran de hablarse durante tanto tiempo. Sabe que no es de su incumbencia, pero no puede evitarlo al escucharse pronunciar las palabras. — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Gemma? ¿Por qué no se vieron durante tanto tiempo?

Renée coloca su taza en la mesa y suspira. —Es una larga historia. Gemma quedó embarazada en la prepa y terminó abortando. Mis padres son muy religiosos y conservadores, y prácticamente la desheredaron por eso. Dejó la escuela y huyó con su novio, y no creo que haya dejado de huir después de eso. Mis padres me prohibieron tratar de formar cualquier lazo con ella, y después de un tiempo supongo que dejó de intentarlo. Quizá pensaba que era como ellos, aunque no lo era. Trate de escribirle a través de los años e intenté reconciliar nuestra relación en varias ocasiones, pero nunca respondió. Ni siquiera sabía que había vuelto a Londres hasta que escuchamos la noticia de su muerte.

—Lo siento mucho —le dice genuinamente, mirando cómo se forman lágrimas en sus ojos marrones y se deslizan por sus mejillas. Y tiene la urgencia de abrazarla, aunque no la conozca. Pero quizá quiere conocerla. Quizá eso le ayude a sentirse más cerca de Gemma, aunque fuera en lo más mínimo.

—No es tu culpa —le dice —. No tienes por qué sentirlo.

—Pero lo siento —insiste —. Siento que hayas perdido a tu hermana, y no solo recientemente sino hace muchos años. Y siento no haber podido evitar que le lastimara. Creo que fui demasiado egoísta o demasiado distraído para darme cuenta de que necesitaba más que solo… —se muerde el labio, incapaz de terminar esa oración.

Pero cree que lo entiende pues coloca una mano confortante sobre su hombro. —Estoy segura de que Gemma sabe que te preocupabas por ella, aunque creas que deberías de haber hecho más. No te tortures sobre eso. Esa clase de cosas te come por dentro si no lo dejas salir, y lentamente destruye toda tu alama. No puedes cargar con las decisiones de alguien más. Tan solo puedes aprender de tus errores y esperar que la próxima vez sea diferente.

Sabe que debería ser él quien la consolara, y ahí está ella, diciéndole todo eso. Es una situación extraña. Le pasa una taza de té, y pasan el resto de la tarde hablando de todo y nada. Es raro lo fácil que la conversación fluye ahora, como si se conocieran desde mucho tiempo atrás y no desde tan solo dos horas. Sirius pregunta a Renée todo lo que le quiso preguntar a Gemma, y ella le hace muchas preguntas por las que la mayoría de la gente no se molesta en saber la respuesta.

Fue una experiencia catártica para ambos.

Cuando lo deja en su casa, le pregunta si puede tener su número, y cuando Renée duda por un momento, es asegurada de que no es lo que piensa. Al final, cede. Sirius configura su alarma, Kreacher, para las nueve.

Cuando despierta al día siguiente, lo primero que hace es tomar el teléfono, aunque le toma varios intentos dar con la forma correcta de usar el curioso aparato _muggle._

— ¿Hola? —contesta con la voz pastosa.

—Renée, es Sirius. Lamento haberte despertado.

—No —protesta —, está bien. Estaba a punto de despertar. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Quería agradecerte por lo de ayer. Y quería decirte también, tres cosas que aprendí sobre ti.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Se sienta más derecho. —Aprendí que te gusta el té con exactamente tres cucharadas de azúcar y dos de leche. Es la fórmula que necesitas para que te sepa bien. Y si te equivocas, comienzas de nuevo con una taza limpia.

—Sirius —

—Aprendí que coleccionas viejos vinilos, y tu favorito es Abbey Road de los Beatles. Solías escucharlo en tu habitación cuando eras adolescente. Te ayudaba cuando Gemma se fue. Y aprendí que aunque has vivido en Londres toda tu vida, eres una gran fan de los Dodgers. Tienes conocimiento de cualquier cosa relacionada con el equipo y tienes muchos recuerdos de cuando te sentabas los domingos a ver los juegos con tu papá.

Suspira en el auricular. — ¿Qué significa todo esto?

—Significa que no eres solo otro rostro y otro nombre para mí, eres una persona con detalles. Y quiero saber todos esos detalles. Porque vale la pena conocerlos y sé que tú vales la pena. Te llamare cada día y te diré tres cosas nuevas que he aprendido sobre ti. Quiero que no olvides nunca que hay alguien ahí afuera que te escucha, alguien a quien le importas.

Guarda silencio durante unos momentos. —Esto no hará que Gemma vuelva, ¿sabes? No estoy segura de si intentas limpiar tu consciencia o lo que sea que quieras lograr, pero está bien. No tienes porque hacerlo.

—Una persona muy sabía me dijo una vez que aprendemos de nuestros errores y esperamos que la próxima vez sea diferente. Este soy yo intentando ser una mejor persona.

—Y aprecio eso, de verdad que sí. Pero no soy Gemma. No me haré el daño que ella se hizo.

Sirius sacude la cabeza aunque no lo puede ver. —No, no lo harás, porque no permitiré que te sientas como si tuvieras que.

La línea se queda en silencio ahora, tan solo audibles sus respiraciones, y él se pregunta si le ha colgado. — ¿Renée?

Finalmente, dice algo. —Cuando tenías seis o siete años, te rompiste el brazo jugando con tu hermano Regulus, pero no quisiste ir al médico por miedo que le fueran a castigar por tu culpa por lo que la fractura tuvo que curarse sola; a veces aun te molesta. En ocasiones tu único deseo es ser libre, librarse de toda atadura para hacer lo que te plazca. Y aunque pretendes no tener miedo alguno, la soledad te aterroriza, no puedes soportarla y temes morir solo.

Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa. — ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Son las cosas que aprendí sobre ti —contesta —. Esto será algo recíproco.

—Bien, entonces… te dejare para que sigas con tu día. ¿La misma hora mañana?

—Mejor trata y que sea un poco más tarde; para que este más despierta.

— ¿Está bien a las diez?

Ella ríe, y él no puede evitar hacer lo mismo. Se siente tan bien. La risa es como medicina para el alma, dicen. Y pareciera como si hubieran vertido whisky de fuego en sus venas, quemando las penas a su paso.

Se siente esperanzado.

—Sí, funciona bien para mí.

—De acuerdo, tenemos un trato.

* * *

**(1):** Canción de _The Band Perry_, hermosa se las recomiendo mucho. Y se que en ese entonces por supuesto que no existia, es del 2010, pero me gusto para esto, creo que le queda.

**(2):** "Si muero joven, sepultame en seda, recuestame sobre una cama de rosas. Hundeme en el rio al amanecer, despideme con las palabras de una cancion de amor..."

* * *

_**Y asi acaba esta dramatica historia de amor.**_ Aunque creo que no es exactamente de romance esta historia, tenia ganas de hacerla asi, diferente a lo que acostumbro; y de un Sirius diferente, mas humano. Espero tambien que les haya gustado el nombre de Gemma, que me quebre la cabeza bucandolo. Gemma es una estrella, de la corona borealis creo? Y Sendoa significa fuerte en basco. Me puse toda jotaká e investigue nombres, que tal. En fin, que amo a Sirius y que por supuesto tenia que escribir sobre el y una muggle porque ¡oh que indignacion para su familia! Creo que ha quedado algo cursi el final (bueno, mucho) pero me gustaria aclarar, que no fue algo solo porque quise, sino... no se, mi deseo era como dejar una enseñanza; todos en este mundo somos importantes, y deben de recordarlo siempre, por favor no lo olvides. Y he dejado el final abierto, para que ustedes mis amores se imaginen el resto de la historia como les plazca, que linda yo.

_Mi_ unica recompensa son sus reviews, ¡asi que definitivamente no me quejare si me dejan uno!

**_-A._**


End file.
